Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disc brakes and particularly, but not exclusively to such brakes for industrial use.
This invention relates more specifically to brake pad assemblies for disc brake calipers and calipers including such brake pad assemblies.
Many proposals have been made for brake pad assemblies. For example it is known from British specification Nos. 1 185 176 and 1 477 755 to have pads of friction material permanently secured in recesses in a metal holder. When it is necessary to replace the pads both the carrier or holder and the pad have to be replaced.
It is also known to have channel shaped carriers in which the pads are mounted which have to be secured to the caliper arms by spring clips or other means.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved brake pad assembly in which the brake pad is releasably mounted in the holder but is, nevertheless, supported around substantially the whole of the periphery thereof.